The Sun, The Moon, and the Stars
by SOPHIASAMA
Summary: BOOBIES, now that I have your attention. Luna has escaped Gotham Mental Institute and has gone on a killing rampage. The go after her not knowing anything about her. And as they arrive on the scene, they're in for more than they thought. First fanfic. REVIEWS WANTED. Rated M for safety just in case.
1. Chapter 1, Luna

I'm sorry for deleting my other story, but I've always wanted to do this.

I do not own young justice except for Luna.

Chapter 1, Luna

Luna was pinned to a chair at the stupid Gotham Mental Hospital. Finally a doctor came wearing a usual white coat and weird circular glass. "But, Doctor! This girl is unstable." The pretty platinum blonde exclaimed, with fear in those dark brown eyes of hers. "Oh, I'm pretty sure I can handle this monster." The doctor said with a smirk. _Monster_, the word rang in her ear, but she didn't dare look up. "Now, let us see what this _**rat**_ can do." The man said. This tipped off Luna even more. She soon chose to take a stand.

The man was lifted into the air as life began to leave his eyes. Luna lifted her to see what she has done. "Don't ever, come near me again." Luna said looking as scary as ever. This wasn't the first time she killed some one using her powers;

but then again, this time it was on purpose.

Soon the man dropped to the floor. Dead. As he finally stopped moving, Luna broke herself free with ease(hey that rhymes). Of course, she could have broken herself out of there easily, she just didn't see the need to. As she was walking out of the room, she noticed the nurse staring at her with awe. Not fear. "Don't worry Nurse Harley, you have done no wrong against me. For that I will spare you." Luna walked out of the room but stopped right at the door. "You should probably get your boyfriend out of here. For I intend to burn the place down." Those were her last words.

Of course she knew about Mrs. Harley and the Joker. She has "accidentally" dug into her mind, let's say, over a dozen times.

As she walked out of the institute, she killed everyone who got in her way. And as she felt the ground below here bare feet, the wind in her dark brown hair, and her long white nightgown swaying in the breeze. She looked around and saw Harley and the Joker making their escape. This was her queue. She looked back and put her right arm filled with scars in front of her and mentally lit the place on fire. She heard the screams of many in their as she walked to no where.

"Perfect." Was all she could say.

* * *

><p>Next morning; Mt. Justice<p>

"Hey did you guys hear about the girl who escaped the Gotham Institute." Kid Flash a.k.a Wally West, said to his team as he speeded to them with utter excitement. "Of course I have!" yelped Robin a.k.a Dick Grayson. "Well, I haven't." Miss Martian a.k.a M'gann Morzz. "A girl with extraordinary power beyond our control escaped Gotham Institute after killing over 47 people and lighting the place on fire."

Batman said as he walked into the room. "whoa" Artemis said as she tinkered with her bows. "What do want us to do about it." Aqualad said with the highest concern for the team's well being. "Nothing. This girl is as powerful as anything we have ever seen, and it's to risky." Batman exclaimed with a hint of overly-protective-father in his voice. The team looked but a bit disappointed, except for Superboy a.k.a Conner Kent, who just sat their quietly not even moving a muscle.

"Zatanna, B 0 8." said the computer.

Zatanna notice Batman walking away. Zatanna, of course, knew what they had been talking about, and decided to keep quiet. But as soon as Batman left, she said openly.

"You guys want to go after the escapee." And in response the team smiled and left.


	2. Chapter 2, Challenge

I'm sorry for deleting my other story, but I've always wanted to do this.

I do not own young justice except for Luna.

Chapter 2, Challenge

The team went through countless hours to locate the girl known as Luna and finally pinned it to an abandoned mansion known as Locksley's Manor. And that's where they were, as Zatanna was trying to get past the magic field, Wally chose this time to whine. "This girl's complicated." Wally complained while moving.

Artemis struck him on the head and giving him a good glare. That shut him up. Robin couldn't help but laugh. "Oh that's funny coming from the boy who's name is DICK." Wally said emphasizing on the Dick part. But before Robin could say anything Zatanna opened the gate. "Well this is it." M'gann said. "Tell me how this can be risky." Superboy said while waving his hands in the air.

As they walked in, Wally couldn't help but make stupid, very stupid, comments about the many vines and plants. In the middle of one of Wally's many sarcastic jokes, Zatanna stopped moving and just stood there with the look of fear covering face.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked, rushing over to Zatanna as he put his arms around her in total concern. "This magic, it's so strong." The young magician replied, shaking uncontrollably.

"M'gann, can you put us in a telepathic commute." Aqualad asked. He wasn't going to make any mistakes this time. Conner didn't really like the telepathic stuff, but he'll get used to it, at least, that's what Artemis tells him. But right then, Conner sensed something. _WATCH OUT!_ He yelled telepathically, but he was too late.

Everyone was grabbed by strange, green vines and were being strangled. No matter how much they struggled or relaxed to get out of this snare, they were trapped.

_How dare you come to this place of haven. _"Who are you" M'gann started to scream.

"I am Luna, and I already know everything about you and your friends." said the voice. And with that she appeared.

She was wearing a black, strapless leather dress with the sleeves starting at her shoulders; the bottom of her dress was poofy and had a hazy purple hue. Her long Brown hair was slightly curled and her pale skin complemented her big dark brown eyes. Truthfully, she was the embodiment of power and beauty.

"Let me guess, you're here to kill me." Luna said staring at her black nails acting as if she wasn't actually scared. "No were here to help-" Artemis was soon cut off. "I know you are here to kill, or else you wouldn't be here." Luna screamed.

Thunder and lightning struck every where as the clouds went dark and there was light in sight(that rhymes). "I guess I'll just have to kill you FIRST!" She raised her voice louder as she threw out her hand in front of them, but she was knocked out by Batman, who has just arrived at the scene.

The vines let go of their victims and the team fell with a crash. Batman picked up the girl and was being lifted up by the bioship. "I thought I told you to stay away from this case." The dark knight said. The team just looked down at the ground feeling a bit sad that they couldn't prove there self. As they walked on to the bioship.

Wally broke the silence by saying," What's gonna happen to her." The rest of the team looked up to Batman.

"She will be held in a new, unbreakable, glass cell while we're still figuring out how such a girl can be this powerful." He replied.

It was a very, VERY long ride to headquarters.

* * *

><p>Luna started to wake up. She saw everyone staring at her. "Where am I?" She said faintly.<p>

"Mt. Justice." replied a man with a S symbol on his chest.

"Your new home."


	3. Chapter 3, Questions

I'm sorry for deleting my other story, but I've always wanted to do this. And sorry for it being short, I got lazy.

DON'T JUDGE!

I do not own young justice except for Luna.

Chapter 3, Questions

"Who are you, what do you want from me." Luna stuttered, it's weird how people can go from a scary wolf, to a scared little sheep.

Superman came closer, " We want to help you." He said gently. "Get away from me." Luna said, raising her voice.

The rest of the team stared at her with a bit of pity. "Look were just trying to help." Superman fretted as he came closer.

"I said, GET AWAY FROM ME!" Luna screamed.

A gust of a strong wind came and blew Superman into a wall. As he got up, he couldn't help but stare. It was a mix of shock and fear. Luna also started to stare in fear in what she has done.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Luna whispered. Superman was okay though, "Her power is stronger than I thought."

Wonder Woman a.k.a Diana, said as she walked into the room alongside Batman. "Miss Luna, we have proof to believe Darkseid, is after you." Martian Manhunter claimed as he came from the walls, the rest of the league looked shocked.

"I thought it was just speculation." Batman inquired, it seems even he didn't know. Martian Manhunter ignored Bruce's comment. " Why would Darkseid go after you?" Superboy asked. "I don't know, for many reasons, my powers, ransom, seeing me as a threat, or maybe it's because I'm his daughter-" Luna was suddenly cut off.

"WHAT!?"

* * *

><p>"Lord Darkseid, we think we have a location on Lady Luna." said a soldier saluting his king.<p>

Darkseid looked up, his eyes filled with hope. "Think"

"I mean- We know where she is." The soldier said trembling, but tried to raise his voice.

"Send the army, send the whole planet if you have to, find my Daughter!" Darkseid commanded his soldier. The soldier ran as quick as he can out the door.

"We'll bring you home." Darkseid whispered.

"I promise."


	4. Chapter 4, Battle

I'm sorry for deleting my other story, but I've always wanted to do this. And sorry for it being short, I got lazy.

DON'T JUDGE!

I also had a bunch of shit that you guys probably don't care for, which is why I didn't put a full fight scene.

I do not own young justice except for Luna.

Chapter 4, Battle

"SEND THE ARMY TO EARTH! RETRIEVE THE DAUGHTER OF DARKSEID!" the general said.

He will bring the princess home even if it killed his army.

* * *

><p>"Emergency, Darkseid's army is coming to Earth!" Green Lantern a.k.a Hal Jordan, said as he ran into the room. He is a green lantern so he should know. "Let's go." Batman said as the Justice League went out the HQ. "I guess that means all of us." Wally said looking back at Luna. "Including you." He said.<p>

"Sure, why not." Luna said jumping of the table and walking out along with the young justice team.

* * *

><p>After 5 hours of fight, no one has been severely hurt, but then the general came on to the scene.<p>

"I am here for the girl and that is all." The general said this with a scary tone but stayed calm. A girl hiding behind Batman caught his eye.

"Princess." He said a he reached his hand towards her." Don't come any closer." Batman said. giving him the good ol' bat glare. The general looked at him, then punched him right in the face. Luna stared in horror as he fell to the ground. His punch was strong for he wasn't human.

The white in her eyes turned black and her pupils red. She then went up tom him in a swift movement.

Zatanna and Zatara started faint. Her magic was strong. The whole justice league stared as she strangled him to death, along with his army.

When she saw what she did, she stood back. The young justice team came up to her, comforting her.

Zatara look at the justice league with a look of concern, telling them that this wasn't over.

* * *

><p>"So this what his daughter can do." said a voice. "interesting." Luna looked swearing she heard a voice, but her vision was drowned in tears.<p>

* * *

><p>Later on Akopolis,<p>

"Sir, the army failed." said the page.

"How." Darkseid asked, baring his teeth and giving the page a glare which would have given Batman a run for his millions of money.

"She-." the page gulped. "She went into her 'dark phase'." He emphasized on DARK.

Darkseid didn't say anything just thought.

"Bring me the boy they call Klarion." Darkseid ordered.

"NOW!"


End file.
